nightbloomfandomcom-20200215-history
Aerin Jessika Reyes
Aerin Jessika Reyes is a 5th Level Master Student attending Nightbloom Academy. Personality Lighthearted, friendly, but a bit clumsy when it comes to social interactions. Her fear of embarrassing herself in front of a teacher or fellow student inhibits her social skills. She has spent most of her time working hard to keep her grades up, as well as trying to improve her control over her magic, leaving little time to get to know her classmates. Aerin will always speak her mind, regardless of whether or not she'll wind up hurting someones feelings. Honesty is very important to her, and she doesn't handle being lied to very well. She's never been one to be emotional in front of her peers or teachers, always exuding a thick skinned aura. If she happens to fail at something, she'll try again and again until she gets it right, never accepting defeat. When it comes to combat, Aerin will shut everything unnecessary out, focusing on her opponent and what she needs her transmutation to do. Her vivid imagination helps her immensely, though it has taken her years of practice to be able to get the things she imagines into reality. The Master's field trip was quite a mind changing experience for Aerin, in more than one way. Being away from the school and surrounded by students her age and of varying ability opened her eyes to many things - like how much harder things can be if the people you're surrounded by don't work together... And how much responsibility someone who's been elected to be in charge can really be. Witnessing the death of someone her age made her realize that what grades you got in school didn't mean much of anything anymore, everything that happened could have consequences now. Background Aerin lived a relatively uneventful, boring life in Aerius with her parents until she was around 6 years old, when her air affinity magic started to develop. There were nights she would wake up practically stuck to the ceiling of her home, and wouldn't know how to get down. Her parents taught her how to control it, much like human parents would teach their children how to ride a bike, or tell them about puberty. Less than a year later, her own special ability materialized. One day, Aerin had been playing make believe with some children her age in a park in her homeland, when the things they'd been pretending began to become real. Little cloudy tea sets, dolls, anything little girls would love to play with. It wasn't uncommon for Aerius children to develop their own special abilities related to air, however her family hadn't seen it in a couple generations. After doing some research, her family decided to send her to a school in the human world, instead of the one they had in Aerius. Nightbloom Academy, a school for all of the separate races to mix. Aerin was afraid at first, having never been away from her home in the clouds. She would often retreat to hide in the branches of a tree between classes, until one of the teachers would come find her and coax her down. After a couple years with no horrible occurrences, Aerin began to relax. Her grades improved, and she was more comfortable being around the other races. Soon, she will graduate, and her time at Nightbloom will come to an end. After the chaotic events of the Master Student's excursion from Nightbloom Academy, Aerin has grown a bit more serious - feeling the need to do whatever she can to keep the rest of them alive. This is especially true for one specific student in particular, however. After Rinnla attacked her in the clearing, Aerin worried that the death of his lover will open him up to being controlled again, and as such she's vowed to try to keep his head clear for his and the rest of their protection. Trivia * Aerin will sometimes pull random objects out of the air for amusement when bored or stressed. * After the battle in the forest, Aerin's control of her magic grew - now requiring less focus and allowing quicker transmutations under duress. Category:Characters Category:Aerius Category:Female Category:Academy Students Category:Deviant Halo